Beijo ou cultura
by Rute Riddle
Summary: “Um beijo é muito mais do que aquilo que pensas Weasley!” “Sério Malfoy?” “Sim. Um beijo é uma cultura.” “Explica lá como.” “Conheces várias línguas.” [Short DG]


**Short – fic**

**Romance / Humor**

_**Beijo ou cultura**_

**Sinopse**: "Um beijo é muito mais do que aquilo que pensas Weasley!" "Sério Malfoy?" "Sim. Um beijo é uma cultura." "Explica lá como." "Conheces várias línguas."

Olhou para o relógio de pulso constatando que já tinha passado a hora de recolher, mas ela não estava preocupada com isso. Encolheu os ombros e entrou no saiu do castelo sentindo em seguida as grossas gotas de chuva na sua face. Sorriu, era uma noite gelada de Inverno e ela certamente devia de estar deitada na sua cama, quentinha, mas quem disse que ela era sensata? Ela não era, nunca o fora, e não o queria ser nunca.

Correu até meio do jardim e olhou para o céu negro sentindo as gotas frias na sua face. Sorriu novamente. Adorava o Inverno, amava o frio, adorava sentir-se gelada. Nunca soubera bem porquê, mas gostava.

Abriu os braços e no segundo seguinte começou a dançar lentamente, ao som de música nenhuma, apenas dançava lentamente, rodando pelo jardim, sentindo a chuva sobre si, fazendo-a sorrir.

…

Mais um dia se passou na vida dele. Um dia exactamente igual a todos os outros.

Suspirou. O Natal estava quase ai, e o 7º ano iria ter exames por essa altura, algo que realmente não lhe apetecia. Não lhe apetecia estudar.

Abanou a cabeça, fazendo com que varias madeixas loiras caíssem para os seus olhos, e Draco afastou-as no mesmo momento. Olhou pela janela do enorme corredor e foi então que a viu.

Uma ruiva, vestida com o uniforme da escola e dançar calmamente na chuva. Sorriu involuntariamente, sabia quem ela era. Virgínia Weasley.

Caminhou até ao jardim, decidiu a irritá-la um pouco. Sabia que ela o odiava por isso, mas ele adorava irritá-la.

….

Ouviu alguém bater palmas ao longe e virou-se para trás sentindo o coração bater depressa. Alguém a observava e ela não gostava, mas assim que se virou e viu o cabelo loiro molhado, que lhe chegava aos ombros, o fato dos Slytherin impecavelmente arranjado, agora molhado e colado ao corpo, e o sorriso irónico dele, a ruiva rolou os olhos nas orbitas e olhou-a irritada.

Draco deu o sorriso mais irónico assim que ela se virou. O cabelo vermelho colado na face, a camisa branca totalmente molhada colada ao corpo dela, era tudo realmente interessante do ponto de vista dele.

"Malfoy!"

"Olá para ti também…Virgínia."

"Não me chames isso. Tu sabes que eu não gosto que me chames de Virgínia."

"Eu sei, sei que ficas irritada, e meu passatempo favorito é irritar Weasleys."

"Imbecil." – Murmurou ela fazendo rir.

"Ora Weasley, se não queria que eu soubesse que teu nome era Virgínia, devias de ter tido mais cuidado."

Ela fulminou-o com o olhar, lembrando-se do que tinha passado dias antes.

_Flashback: _

Estava atrasada para a aula de transfiguração, e por isso corria pelos corredores praticamente vazios com os livros nas mãos.

Estava perto da sala, era só mais uma curva e em seguida corria até ao final do corredor, onde estava a sala, e estava lá.

Correu mais depressa e eu a curva, sentindo em seguida ir contra alguém, e cair sentada no chão.

"Não vês por onde andas, não?"

"Ah tu é que foste contra mim." – Respondeu ela irritada olhando para o loiro – "Malfoy idiota."

"Eu é que fui contra ti? Eu vinha no meu caminho sossegado e tu é que vieste contra mim. Imbecil."

"Ora, se não tivesse ai."

"Se não viesses a correr..."

"Estava atrasada para a aula, e graças a ti já não vou a tempo."

"Oh lamento muito." – Disse ele ironicamente, olhando o caderno que estava no chão.

A ruiva viu-o estreitar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça, de modo a ele conseguir ler as letras.

"Virgínia Weasley." – Murmurou ele.

"Não tens nada a ver com as minhas coisas." – Disse ela pegando no caderno, e levantando-se.

"Ora vejam só, a Weasley tem um nome. Virgínia." – Disse ele.

A ruiva tremeu ao ouvir seu nome sair da boca dele. Por um lado era por não ser hábito, e depois pela entoação que ele dera. Era uma entoação sexy, arrepiante, que a fez tremer.

"Eu odeio Virgínia. Não gosto, prefiro Ginny."

"Não entendo porquê? Virgínia é um nome fraquinho...como tu."

Viu ela ficar vermelha, e em seguida os olhos dela ganharam uma tonalidade diferente, parecia fogo.

"Fraquinha, eu? Eu não sou fraquinha seu ignorante."

"Todos os Weasleys são fraquinho…Virgínia."

Ela suspirou fundo e aproximou-se dele. Humedeceu os lábios, fazendo-o prender a respirar por segundos, antes de a ouvir dizer:

"Mais vale ser uma Weasley, e ter um nome fraquinho como dizes, do que ser Draco Malfoy."

E assim que terminou de falar ela saiu de ao pé dele, deixando-o espantado e ao mesmo com vontade de irritar mais vezes aquela ruiva.

_Fim do flashback_

"Eu não tive culpa se tu foste cusco para andar a bisbilhotar no meu caderno." – Disse ela irritada.

"Tu não devias de ser tão stressadinha Virgínia, qualquer dia tens um esgotamento ou assim."

"Ora vejam só quem agora é comediante."

"Ora vejam só quem agora se tornou irónica."

"Sabes que mais? Estragaste a minha noite Malfoy." – Disse ela antes de correr para dentro do castelo, sentindo a chuva parar de cair.

Draco sorriu. Sim, ela era diferente. Era explosiva, e ele gostava disso.

….

Acordou incrivelmente bem disposta e sorriu ao lembrar-se dele. Draco Malfoy estava diferente, ela gostava do jeito irritante, preponente e de humor negro dele. Era diferente de qualquer outro rapaz.

Abanou a cabeça afastando Draco dos seus pensamentos, mas não conseguiu parar de sorrir.

….

Encontrava-se sentado na mesa dos Slytherin quando a viu entrar no salão. Os olhares de ambos cruzaram-se durante momentos. Viu ela dar um sorriso e por isso ele arqueou a sobrancelha, vendo-a desviar o olhar em seguida.

Aquela ruiva estava a deixá-lo completamente louco. E o pior é que ele não conseguia afastar da mente a imagem dela a dançar na chuva.

Tinha que fazer algo, antes que pirasse completamente. Ele só não sabia o quê.

E foi quando Blaise se sentou ao seu lado.

"Bom dia Draco."

"Só se for para ti Zabini." – Resmungou ele.

"O Sr. Malfoy acordou mal disposto." – Comentou o moreno fazendo com que o loiro lhe lançasse um olhar irritado. – "Pois eu estou mesmo muito em disposto hoje. É sábado e…bem…tenho um encontro."

"Realmente tua vida é extremamente interessante Blaise. E quem é? Uma idiota dos Ravenclaw?"

"Não, uma Gryffindor."

Draco olhou para o moreno curioso. Blaise Zabini nunca tinha saído com nenhuma Gryffindor.

"Pensava que não saias com Gryffindores."

"Mas ela é especial."

"E quem é?"

"A Weasley."

Draco engasgou-se com o sumo que bebia e em seguida fixou o amigo, totalmente irritado, olhando para a ruiva em seguida. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade, ele ia sair com a ruiva, com a sua ruiva, com Virgínia!

Abanou a cabeça desejando que aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Mas não era, Blaise, seu amigo, ia sair com a ruiva que era dele.

«Minha! Como assim minha? Eu não quero aquela Weasley stressadinha e explosiva para nada.»

Levantou-se da cadeira em seguida, sem dizer uma palavra, deixando Blaise a olhá-lo espantado, e deixando a ruiva mais espantada ainda, com a irritação que ele demonstrava.

Não sabia o que era pior. Se Blaise ir sair com ela, se o ciúme que sentia. Sentir ciúme não era próprio de um Malfoy, na realidade desde que a guerra terminara e que seu pai fora morto que ele não agia como nenhum Malfoy. Mas isso pouco importava, excepto daquela vez. Ciúmes, e por causa da Weasley. Não, isso era demais.

….

"Posso saber onde vais?"

"Não tens nada a ver com isso Ron. Vou ajudar uma pessoa que me pediu ajuda, mais nada. Eu não demoro, e depois é sábado, tenho tempo. Adeus." – Disse a ruiva como resposta saindo do retrato da dama gorda.

Andava farta que Ron a controlasse, agora mal podia dar um passo, seu irmão queria sempre saber o que ela faria. Bem, ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Caminhava pelos corredores, sem conseguir tirar o olhar irritado de Draco da cabeça, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso irónico e sarcástico dele da cabeça. Estava perdida, ela não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém do que em Draco.

Saiu do castelo e caminhou até ás estufas, procurando por Blaise.

"Boa tarde." – Disse a voz dele atrás de si.

"Olá Blaise." – Cumprimentou ela sorrindo.

"Demoraste."

"Meu irmão, queria saber onde eu vinha. Agora pensa que eu lhe devo explicações."

O moreno riu, sentando-se no chão e puxando a ruiva pelo pulso, sentando-a na sua frente.

"Estás pronto?" – perguntou ela.

"Sim."

"Óptimo." – Murmurou ela sorrindo.

….

Entrou na sala comum sorrindo, mas logo parou de sorrir ao encontrar o olhar prata de Draco em si. Ele estava furioso desde manhã, e Blaise não entendia o porquê.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente do loiro e sentou-se na poltrona em frete da dela, junto á lareira.

"Posso saber o que tens?"

"Não. E tu divertiste-te muito…com a Weasley?"

"Tu estás com ciúmes não estás Draco?" – questionou o moreno rindo. – "É estás mesmo. Ficaste assim quando eu te disse que ia sair com ela. Que giro, Draco Malfoy está com ciúmes de mim, e por causa da Weasley."

O loiro levantou-se e agarrou o colarinho da camisa do moreno, olhando-o ferozmente.

"Não tinhas o direito Zabini. Não com ela. Tens tantas, e foi logo ela."

"O que estás para ai a dizer. Tu já não dizes coisa com coisa, meu amigo."

"Tu não és meu amigo….tu roubaste-ma….tu roubaste-me a Virgínia."

"Primeiro: eu não sabia que ela era tua." – Começou o moreno, afastando a mão de Draco do seu pescoço. – "E depois, eu não ta roubei, eu não a quero. A Ginny é minha amiga, e a única coisa que ela me ajudou a fazer, foi traçar um plano de como conquistar a Carina."

"Quem?"

"Aquela morena que anda sempre com a "tua" ruiva! A Carina…ou Kika como muitos lhe chamam. Foi apenas isso, Ginny descobriu que eu estou apaixonado, e ajudou-me hoje….e graças a ela aqui o teu amigo Blaise namora com a menina mais gira de toda Hogwarts."

"Então…tu não…tu e ela não…."

"Não Draco. Mas eu se fosse a ti despachava-me. Acho que o Potter continua atrás dela."

O loiro sentou-se na poltrona sorrindo, mais descansado, ela não andava com Blaise, isso era bom. Mesmo bom.

….

"E então?" – perguntou a ruiva sentando-se na cama.

Os olhos negros da morena fixaram-se nos dela e em seguida Ginny viu um sorriso na face da amiga.

"Blaise foi uma querido. E bem…eu achei que ele merecia…tu sabes….uma hipótese….então nós namoramos."

"Que bom." – Disse a ruiva sorrindo, levantando-se da cama.

"Onde vais?"

"Dar uma volta."

"Mas Gi, já passa da hora de recolher."

"Não te preocupes Kika, ok?"

"Certo. Tu lá sabes!"

A ruiva sorriu, antes de abrir a porta do dormitório e descer as escadas devagar. Saiu pelo retrato da dama gorda e em seguida caminhou pelos longos corredores.

Desejava vê-lo. Ele era monitor, fazia a ronda, e ela queria vê-lo. Queria aquele olhar prata a fixá-la novamente.

Queria mesmo.

….

Ouviu barulho do lado de fora da porta e por isso abriu-a, ficando frente a frente com a ruiva.

"Outra vez fora da cama Weasley!" – constatou ele sorrindo ironicamente.

"Bela constatação Malfoy. Eu própria não faria melhor."

"E posso saber o que faz uma Weasley perdida nos corredores da masmorras depois do toque de recolher?"

"Certamente não te vim ver."

"Claro que não." – Murmurou ele avançando até á ruiva.

Ginny teve vontade de sorrir, mas não o fez, apenas caminhou para trás, até sentir suas costas baterem na parede.

Engoliu em seco, quando viu o loiro pousar ambas as mãos na parede, cada uma ao lado da sua cabeça.

Estava encurralada. Mas não fazia mal. Fora sempre isso que ela quisera.

"Então o que fazes aqui?"

"Neste momento Malfoy? Estou prensada na parede, graças a ti."

Ele riu, antes de murmurar:

"Apetece-me beijar-te."

"Como a muitas outras, suponho."

"Um beijo é muito mais do que aquilo que pensas Weasley."

"Sério Malfoy?"

"Sim. Um beijo é uma cultura."

"Explica lá como."

"Conheces várias línguas."

"Então eu suponho que já conheces várias línguas. De Hogwarts então, deves de conhecer todas."

"Nem todas. Não conheço a tua." – Concluiu ele, fazendo-a sorrir, antes de a beijar.

Começou por ser um beijo calmo, apenas um roçar de lábios, que fazia com que ambos os corações batessem fortes, com que ambos desejassem mais.

As mãos da ruiva passaram por trás do pescoço dele, trazendo-o mais perto, fazendo com que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Draco pousou ambas as mãos na cintura dela, trazendo-o o pequeno corpo da ruiva para mais perto do seu, abraçando-a com força, enquanto a beijava.

Afastaram os lábios para puderem respirar e Draco viu um belo sorriso formar-se nos lábios dela.

"Sabes uma coisa Draco? Eu gostei desta aula de cultura."

Ele sorriu, antes de sentir a mão dela no seu queixo, puxando-o delicadamente para mais um beijo.

(….)

"Que fazes?" – perguntou ele sentando atrás da ruiva, pousando as mãos no ventre proeminente dela.

Virgínia olhava para o fogo da lareira, e encostou a cabeça no ombro do marido.

"Relembrava algo."

"O quê?"

"Uma aula de cultura que tive contigo."

Ele sorriu e em seguida murmurou no ouvido dela.

"Sabes, nunca mais quis conhecer outras línguas…."

"Sério?"

"Sim….Virgínia….eu amo-te…."

"E eu a ti Draco." – Murmurou sorrido, antes de sentir os lábios do marido nos seus.

**Fim **

**N/A: uma short fic escrita de um momento para um outro, e tudo por causa de uma imagem. Quer dizer, eu a tinha ideia de escrever algo deste género, mas só agora encontrei uma boa imagem….imagem esse que é a capa desta short, que está lá no meu blog….**

**Espero que tenham gostado….**

**E que comentem….MUITO….**

**JINHOS!**


End file.
